rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission Archive
Gallowglass In the Chapel of the Ancients in the Fortress of Purity there are the tomes of the heroic adventures and campaigns of Gallowglass, written down by his loyal servant Sagisville. Throne Agent Gallowglass #4.576.801M41 Two Houses: Team: Amalphy (Psy), Gallowglass (Ass), Dallaq (Ade); Destination: Ollaxir, Nectrix (Vaxanide (The Periphery)); Report: A quarrel between two major noble houses (House Ollac, House Nectrioc) brings a once stable system to the edge of chaos. Although the Vaxanide System is on the periphery of the sector, Inquisitor Gelt stops the alarmed Arbites force and takes over this incident in the name of the Inquisition. Interrogator Amalphy and Throne Agent Gallowglass are sent to the centre of the power ot the esteemed Merchant Houses. There they can defuse the diplomatical mess and find out that a Chaos agent is behind the troubles. After the archenemy is found and put out of his misery, Gallowglass stops a large-scale war among the nobility before it truly breaks out. Upon entering the lair of the agent Gallowglass finds a strange archeotech machine. Upon further examination the agents find out that the heretic was about to steal away what remains functional in an archeotec fabrica into the hands of an unknown party. As it turns out, Nectrix seems to have been part of an ancient Xenos empire whose legacy has been left behind mostly intact and sleeping under the sands of the world. Amalphy secures a massive cogitator array but leaves behind an army of non-functional machine-slaved creatures. #4.993.802M41 Doorway: Gallowglass frees an ancient space portal from the greedy hands of Eldar pirates. #3.659.803M41 Gorea in Distress: A backwater world is saved from pirates and learns to defend itself. #3.576.804M41 Black Dyson: Team: Gallowglass (Ass), Zeta.epsilon (Tec), Zeta.gamma (Tec); Destination: Cornio (Hesiod's Wake (Hazeroth)); Report: When the small moon to agriworld Cornio is revealed as a huge Dyson sphere created by a Xenos race long gone, Inquisitor Gelt sends Throne Agent Gallowglass to Hesiod's Wake to examine this phenomenon. When Gallowglass arrives the planetoid is on the verge of breaking apart due to greedy mining by scavenging merchant houses. As millenia-old defense mechanisms activate to purge the intruders, the throne agent has to fight this legacy of the extinct race. After deactivating the defense machinae and restoring the integrity of the sphere, the planetoid is declared non-grata for anyone but servants of the Holy Inquisition. Sages are then sent to research it. #3.409.805M41 World of Ashant: The Administratum detects a small, unassuming world in the Calixis sector which houses a Xenos race in its old archives. Gallowglass is sent to eradicate the race and pave the way for human settlements. But the Ashanti, neolithic culture of furry bear people, do not seem dangerous at all. He learns of their mysterious divination stones and erects an Ashanti reservoir for later indoctrination into the Imperial fold. #4.993.805M41 Gargant Hive Moratorium: Gallowglass is sent to a huge, sleeping Tyranid space vessel creature. In its heart he detects an ancient Rogue Trader ship called "Path of Holiness". He reactivates the old ship and flees the Hive, bombing it, before it wakes to battle readiness. Interrogator Gallowglass #4.676.806M41 Maquin's Tomb: Ten years before, an alpha-level psyker who was driven insane by fifty billion busy minds and seized control of an entire hive population, was entombed into a stasis shrine by minions of the Adeptus Arbites. When mass suicides begin to pester Hive Magniarius, Gallowglass is sent to investigate the tomb and to reactivate the stasis field before Maquin awakes again. Interrogator Amalphy dies in a cruel battle of wills. #3.593.807M41 Rift in Space: Planet Freiburg has gone silent. When Gallowglass investigates, he is attacked by the mysterious Enouillians, a mercenary race with a passionate hate for the Imperium. With the help of General-Militant Quintilla Drusa, Gallowglass reorganizes the Imperial Guard splinter groups into a fighting force again and liberates Freiburg. When the Enouillians retreat, they leave behind a huge rift into the warp over the world. #3.426.808M41 Granithor's Unquiet: A sect worshipping the great destroyer grows in the bowels of the cemetery world of Granithor. Gallowglass sends Frost to investigate on short notice. She hunts for the leader and installs loyal warrior cells, forever watching for Chaos taint on the world. #4.926.808M41 The Cage Club: After investigating about illegal combat drugs, Gallowglass is abducted by a secret organisation and sent into the bloody fights of the Cage Club. He survives the trials, freeing a Lictor, and retaliates against the local masters of this organisation. In the aftermath he hunts down the Lictor and takes the body as a trophy with him. #3.343.809M41 Corollus Griffin: Obsessed by the Cage Club incident, Gallowglass and his retinue go deep into undercover and investigate a mysterious organisation called Beast House who uses lots of fronts all over Callixis to organize illegal blood games and hunting parties. He successfully backtraces one of the secret masterminds called Corollus Griffin and brings down a large part of the organisation. He also detects a lead to a druglord producing a heretical combat drug called Bloodwell but before anything further can be discovered the lead grows cold. Inquisitor Gallowglass #3.843.809M41 Universitas Cogitae: Gallowglass and Chrome investigate rumours about heretical masterminds who had one thing in common - they had the same university education. While undercover Chrome finds out about the cryptic University Cogitae which supposedly teaches heretical philosophies and advanced noetic techniques creating hyperintelligent, open minded and very dangerous leaders for a better future. Gallowglass closes down the University, arrests Master Umbraas but loses Julian Chrome in the progress of the mission. #3.259.811M41 The Chiliarch: Taking up former leads of the campaign against the Beast House Gallowglass hunts the mysterious mercenary captain and former student of Universitas Cogitae who is only known by the name of The Chiliarch . After investigating through myriads of layers of mercenary companies, Gallowglass gets ever closer to the leader and eventually confronts him in Hive Jonar on Tarsus III . With the help of the Officio Assassinorum and a redirected military campaign of the Imperial Guard later known as Operation Headstrong , Gallowglass makes a last stand for The Chiliarch who reveals himself as a tremendously powerful sorcerer. After subdoing his honor guard and apprehending the heretic himself, Cathlenn Frost erases the whole personality and all of the skills of The Chiliarch and disposes him into a high-security prison. #3.426.812M41 Servitus Plague: A strange plague kills all non-cybernatically enhanced humans and drastically changes Techpriests on the Forge World Tonnar. An investigation into the nature of the plague reveals tiny nano-servitors programmed on seeking out "the unprocessed" and originating from a Brotherhood lab. After shutting down the lab the plague also subsides. #2.366.813M41 Paradise Lost: The very same plague as on Tonnar now seems to be set loose on the peaceful colony world of Xeol. After the first Acolytes go missing, contact to Xeol goes silent. Gallowglass sends Frost with their most capable Throne Agents to investigate. #2.173.814M41 The Fall of Gallowglass: After contact to Frost goes silent, too, Gallowglass himself takes matters into his own hands and travels to Xeol to investigate this strange world. He takes with him his best warriors and agents. He never returns and soon after the whole planet of Xeol disappears. Imperial Navy detachments, sent by Quintilla Drusa, cannot find any trace of the world or the Inquisitor. Category:Gallowglass